The present invention relates to an X-ray fluorescence analyzer or analyzing apparatus, which can use X-rays with plural kinds of wavelengths as X-rays for excitation.
In an X-ray fluorescence analyzer, in order to reduce a background, X-rays for excitation, i.e. primary X-rays, to be ejected or irradiated to a sample are processed to become monochrome by passing through an X-ray spectroscope or X-ray spectrometer. In this case, the wavelength of X-ray being processed to become monochrome is selected to a characteristic X-ray wavelength for an element to be detected in a sample or a wavelength close thereto. Therefore, in case there are several elements to be detected, and if there is only one primary X-ray spectroscope, the several elements can not be detected and metered at the same time. Thus, it takes time to analyze these elements. Accordingly, an X-ray fluorescence analyzer which can radiate at the same time primary X-rays of plural kinds of wavelengths has been used.
The conventional X-ray fluorescence analyzer which can radiate at the same time the primary X-rays of plural kinds of wavelengths is provided with an X-ray tube and an X-ray spectroscope for each wavelength. The selection or changing of the wavelength is made according to one or plural X-ray wavelengths as desired, by turning on or off of one or plural power sources of the corresponding X-ray tubes, or opening or closing one or plural shutters for the respective X-ray tubes.
The above conventional analyzer or apparatus has the following drawbacks.
Since plural X-ray tubes and X-ray spectroscopes are utilized, the apparatus becomes large and expensive.
Even if the selection or changing of the X-ray wavelengths to be used is made by turning on or off of the power source, or opening or closing the shutter, the selection or changing causes the apparatus complicated to increase the price of the apparatus. Also, it takes time to change the wavelengths.
The present invention has been made to solve the above problems of the conventional X-ray fluorescence analyzer or analyzing apparatus utilizing the primary X-rays of plural kinds of wavelengths.